A very Penguin December: Rise of the Phoneix
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Penguins return to Arendelle without the crystal staff of Arendelle and find themselves charged of treason. Meanwhile the Crystal Falcon plans to awaken a villainous Phoenix and destroy the earth. The Penguins and some of their greatest allies must work together to save the planet and history. No pressure
1. Chapter One: the shattering

The 7th of December, 1812

The Kingdom of Arendelle

11:11 A.M. Norwegian Time

(Skipper's POV)

"You should have tried harder to save the Staff…" "There was nothing we could do," Kowalski replied. "You gave me your word!" Elsa shouted, "Guards!" The Guards rushed in a grabbed us… "Penguins of manhatten," she announced a look of betrayal in her eyes, "I hearby revoke your Knighthoods…and charge you with treason." "Destroying the Staff was the…" "Silence!" Elsa said her voice filled with a anger will never heard before. "I sentence you to Death," she replied followed by the word we never wanted to hear, "Off with their heads!"

"So you are a monster after all," Prince Hans replied, "Killing your former allies over a staff." "Get him out of here!" "Yes your majesty," another guard replied dragging the prince away. "We're still waiting for the sentencing," I said. "Elsa?" Anna said entering with Kristoff, "What are you doing they are our friends and allies." "Not anymore they're not," Elsa snapped, "they betrayed the trust of Arendelle…and they will pay." "Elsa no," Anna said. "I will do whatever it takes to protect this Kingdom …whatever it takes." "Your letting you anger control you're though process," Kowalski said, "never a good idea…Don't make me call The Doctor."

"What could he do," Elsa said, "in the words of the judoon…justice is swift. "Get this over with…" The Executioner appeared with an evil looking axe… "You can't spill any blood not this floor," Anna said, "mother won't approve of this." "Anna is right," Elsa's Father replied, "throw them in the dungeon for this…don't kill them." "They betrayed our trust!" "No you betrayed our trust," Elsa's father said. "I am the Queen!" Elsa shouted, "And my orders will be followed!"

"Well then we have a problem," The Doctor replied, "you are not longer fit to be leader." "How Dare you the throne is my right!" "You have become the monster you fear you are," The Doctor replied. Elsa's resolve didn't falter, "This is from the man who wiped out the Timelords…his own people." "I don't see how that's relevant," Private said. "You have lost right to speak in my presence." "If it weren't for us…Blowhole would have wiped this place off the map." "I think this Kingdom would have been better off if Blowhole and you four never showed up in the first place!" "Elsa you don't mean that," Anna said. "Send them to the dungeon," Elsa replied with disgust, "And lock the Doctor up as well! I never want to set eyes on them again." "Yes your majesty," the guards replied dragging the four of us plus a very angry Doctor to the dungeon.

Elsa sighed with relief and said, "now that that's taken care off…" "I never want to see you again," Anna replied running off. "Anna!" Elsa said turned it Kristoff, "bring her back." "No," Kristoff replied, "Anna and I are going to cheak on Olaf and Marshmallow…I doubt they will like you after they hear what happened." "Kristoff! Anna!" "For Arendelle," Anna replied with contempt, "enjoy your new Kingdom." "Anna…" Elsa said as her sister ran off, "don't go."

(End of Chapter Two)


	2. Chapter Two: Jail break

The dugeons of Arendelle

Penguin's Cell

12:00? P.M. Norwegian Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Ending up in the dugeons of Arendelle," I said, "the last place I want to be held." "Quiet all of you!" Kai shouted. "Will Elsa ever forgive us," Private asked. "Considering that you do not have the staff," The Doctor said, "you might as well kiss New York goodbye!" "We can just teleport out," Private said. "Elsa has her own remember…and she will hunt us down!" "Don't want to be on the receiving end of one of her icy blasts …or ice creatures." "It the Fire Queen all over again," Kowalski muttered.

"It doesn't have to be," Anna said Kai at her feet, "I can break you out of here." "But Elsa," Kowalski said. "Can died with regret for all I care," Anna said, "she no sister of mine..." "Genetically you are," The Doctor and Kowalski replied. "She's dead to me." "Now don't say that," I said. "Anna!" Elsa said angerly, "how could you betray me! You're sister!" "You not my sister," Anna said, "the Elsa I know would never do this over a staff." "It is the most important treasure of the kingdom…we almost lost it to Blackbeard." "Their is no WE," Anna replied, "not anymore." Elsa turned angerly and left the dugeon. The doors fell down and the five of use headed towards the one person…er…troll who could help.

(End of Chapter Two)


	3. Chapter Three: The Crystal Falcon

The Valley of the Trolls

1:30 P.M. Norwegian time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Anna…Kristoff," Paddie said, "what brings you here." "The Queen has gone off the deep end." "The Queen," Paddie said, "has a name and you will continue to use it as long as she lives." "And I guess you know what all of this is all about," I said. "Yes I knew this day would come…but Anna and Elsa refused to believe it." "So I guess we'll just be on the run forever then," I said. "No you don't understand," Paddie said, "If Elsa continues to pursue you…a great evil will be unleashed. "What exactly," I said, "We already defeated 'The Great Evil' with no trouble." "The evil I am talking about is a bird born and reborn in fire…the Phoneix." "The bird that's on fire?" "Yes," Paddie said, "and it will destroy the Earth…this century." "But we're from the future…" I said, "And the world is intact."

"Not if we don't stop this Phoneix it won't be," The Doctor replied. Anna screamed as a dark shadow appeared. "Foolish mortals!" a powerful voice said, "The Phoneix will return and nothing will stop it!" "Who are you," I asked. "I am the Crystal Falcon!" "Oh come on now!" Kowalski said, "Sorry about the staff…" "I don't need the staff to revive the Phoneix," the falcon replied, "The Phoneix will awaken to burn the Earth and you will all be powerless to stop me!" "You're not the only immortal," Frost replied. "Frost boy!" I said, "I am glad to see you." "Jack Frost," the falcon said, "you plan to stop me with Snow!" "Well that's part of it," Hiccup said Astrid on his side. "Long time no see," North said. "North?" the Falcon said with a laugh, "No matter what allies you bring nothing will stop the rise!" "We will stop you and the phoneix…"

"Too late!" an even more powerful sounding voice said, "The Phoneix has risen…and you are powerless against me." The trolls went into hiding and our small army looked weak before our new enemies. "You may have defeated my agent Pitch Black but you will fall to the Phoneix!" Astrid and Hiccup back up in fear and Frost was in shock, "fall back!" I shouted. "Look at them run," The Falcon said, "and they defeated Pitch Black?" "He was weak," The Phoneix said, "but nothing will stand in our way!"

(End of Chapter Three)


	4. Chapter Four: Up the mountain

The North Mountain

2:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Are you sure this is a good idea," I said from the back of Kristoff's sled. "Sven is the fastest reindeer in the Kingdom!" "he's the only reindeer in the Kingdom," I muttered. Astrid and Hiccup were ahead of us on their dragons while North was behind us on his sleigh. Jack meanwhile was flying beside us matching Sven pace completely. Anna was next to Kristoff who was on the reigns, "Oh no," he said. "What?"

"Wolves," he replied. The Pack behind us howled in the distance to underline the point. "Boys this is just like back on Madagascar with the Fossa," I said, "plus there was more of them." "Rico throw them off the scent," I said, "Fish come and get it!" Rico loaded some big fish into the Rocket Launcher and fired sending the Wolves the opposite direction. "Why didn't I think of that," Kristoff said. "You probably had other things on your mind then" I said. "Yes like Oaken throwing me out," Kristoff said. "Well you did call him a crook," Anna replied. "Where are we even going," Kristoff said. "To see Marshmallow," I said, "wait I thought Maleficent destroyed him?" "Elsa rebuilt him," Anna said, "and somehow he has full memories." "What good would going to Elsa's ice palace do us?" The Doctor said, "We'll be recaptured by the guards on arrival."

"I see the Palace," Kristoff said parking the sled where Toothless and Stormfly were waiting. North lands his sleigh next to Kristoff's Ice sled and hopped off. "Stay here Toothless," Hiccup said. "I'll be right back Stormfly," Astrid replied. "Try not to get us captured," Frost said. "Count on it frost…" We arrived at the Palace to find the doors wide open and not a guard in place." "Hello?" a voice said, "is anyone there? I need help." We rushed into the palace to find Elsa in chains, "See this is what you get for locking us up" "What?" Elsa said utterly confused, "How I could I lock you up if I was imprisoned in my own ice castle?"

"You clearly weren't chained up when we saw you last," I said, "When we asked for the staff." "What happened to the Staff of Arendelle by the why," Elsa asked. "We destroyed to save the world," I confessed. "Well it least you had a reason," Elsa said, "and since you did save the world I don't care." "The other you cared," I said. "Other me?" "Another Elsa inflitated you're Kingdom and…" "What other me could it be?" Elsa asked. "Who else," a familiar voice said, "The Fire Queen of course." "The Fire Queen…" I said, "But you were defeated!" "Don't trust everything you see," she replied.

"How did you even manage that," Kowalski said, "digusing yourself as Elsa?" "I already look like her," she replied, "I just need some hair dye and an Ice Dress." "This keeps getting better and better," I muttered. The Fire Queen laughed evilly and her disguse burning away revealing her firey hair and firey dress we came to hate. "The Phoniex will destroy you all," she said disappearing in a fireball. "Doctor," I said, "can you free Elsa." The Doctor walked up and Soniced the chains freeing Elsa. "Let's go we have Phoniex to stop and a world to save." "Can't you ever visit without a terrible enemy following you here," Elsa replied. "We have Ice on our side," I said, "Now let's hunt down the Phoniex." We exited the palace with our small army and only got 10 feet away when the Phoniex appeared. "Great," Kowalski replied.

(End of chapter Four)


	5. Chapter Five: The Phoniex

The North Mountain

3:00 P.M. Norwegian time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Why is he always one step ahead of us," Skipper said. "Well we can't go back that way," I said. "Surrender to the might of the phoniex!" The Crystal Falcon shouted. "I don't think so," Elsa said blasting the falcon in the heart. "I am immune to…not this is not possible," the falcon said before turning to solid ice. "Solid Ice not very airworthy," I said as the frozen falcon fell to the ground and shattered.

"The Falcon was self-absored anyway," The Phoniex replied. "The Snow Queen is mine," The Fire Queen shouted. "That work really well the last time," Private replied. Anna knocked the Fire Queen out with her trademark send Prince Hans flying across the fjord punch. The Fire Queen crumpled and I returned her to her Universe…well the Doctor did most of the work. "She's lucky I don't like traveling to other universes very often." "So how do we beat The Phoniex," Skipper said. "You can not defeat me!" The Phoniex shouted, "This is a foolish quest!" "For you," Elsa replied assuming her epic Ice Dragon Form. "You think a Dragon can stop me," The Phoniex said, "Those two dragons over there are trembling before me!"

"You know what they say," Elsa replied, "fight fire with ice!" A barrage of Ice was sent The Phoniex's way but he flew out of the way. "He's getting away!" Skipper said running towards North's sleigh. Elsa shot into the air and followed the phoniex, "She's going up there without back up!" I shouted! "Oh no she isn't," North said grabbing me while Frost hopping aboard. "On comet on cupid on donner on dancer…" "Get on with it!" "Dash away! Dash away all!" North said, "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night." "Was that really needed," I said. "What I can't help it." "Stormfly now!" "Now Toothless!" Astrid and Hiccup shouted. "This should be interesting," The Phoniex said as we attacked. While the Phoniex was distracted Elsa come from behind and froze The Phoniex's wings. "Fools" he boomed, "you will pay for that." He hit Elsa with his claws knocking Elsa from her Dragon form. But Elsa threw the last punch and shot an ice blast at the phoniex's heart. She was caught by Astrid who was following The Phoniex as he fell. "You fools," were the last words The Phoniex said.

2 hours later… (Skipper's POV)

"Your Knighthood is reinstated," Elsa announced, "it's the least we can do." "Thank you Elsa," I said, "this is the closest thing to an apology from The Fire Queen." "The charges against you have been lifted," Elsa said, "we can live without a relic." "So we're good then," I said. "Yes," Elsa replied, "Doctor I think you have people to return home." "Yes your majesty," The Doctor replied herding us all into the TARDIS. "Until the Next Time Elsa," I said as I closed the doors.

The TARDIS Dematerialized and he set a course to New York making sure to include Berk and the North Pole as stops. "I still don't get how we can fit the two Dragons in here," Kowalski said. "It's complicated." "I'll figure it out eventually." "The Island of Berk!" Astrid and Hiccup said their goodbyes then left with there Dragons. "Tell gobbler I said hello," I said. "We will." Several moments later it was North and Jack Frost's time to disembark, "see you on Christmas," he replied. "Let's hope we don't meet you two sooner." "Well said," he said as he walked out, "Ho! Ho! Ho!" Frost rolled his eyes and followed making sure to say goodbye.

"New York anyone," The Doctor replied after several more moments in the Time Vortex. "You know Clara isn't happy," I said, "make sure to call her." "I will," he replied. "Do as you're told remember?" Private said. "That only works if you're Clara Private," I said. "I have some inventions you should look over sometime," Kowalski said. "Don't worry I have all the Time in the universe." "Excellent," I said, "Come on Rico!" We stepped out of the TARDIS into the sunlight glad to be home again. "Ah New York," I said. "Start spearding the news," Kowalski sung, "I'm leaving today…" "I to be a great big part of it…" "New York!" "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Joey is trying to rest here!" "Welcome home boys," I said.

 **The End**


	6. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
